This phase I-II study is designed to evaluate oral tolerance and efficacy of a novel peripheral opioid antagonist, methylnaltrexone. This pharmacokinetics based study will allow us to obtain first ever information of oral dose methylnaltrexone in preventing opioid-induced changes in gastrointestinal motility and transit in healthy human volunteers. Methylnaltrexone was discovered by researchers at the University of Chicago.